Spinder mines
SPINDER MINES realistyczna histeria:Spinder mines to imienia nadane super znanej histeri widzianej na zdięciach w dupie ze strony hiperrealistycznej dupy. te dziwne rzeczy zabierały dzieci gdzieś by robić z nimi dupy. te coś przypomina nierealistyczną Dupę o grubym brzuchu, zawsze można go spotkać z włosami jak Włosy gideona z wodogrzmotów grubych i wąsami jak kraken. spinder mines został zobaczony na stronie hiperrealistycznej dupy w zdięciach skupionym wokół ataku gówna w którym zginęło wiele dzieci czyli tak dokładniej 69 osób. Opisuje się go jako dupe noszącego czarne gówno i zieloną dupe na głowie, a jak sama nazwa nie wskazuje, wydaje się on być super hiper mega turbo bardzo gruby i zdolny do rozciągnięcia swojego dupy i gówna w długości 200000000 km. Gdy wyciągnie on swoje dupy, osoby są wprowadzane w stan przypominający bolącą dupe, podczas której podchodzą do jego dupy a potem tam wchodzą. wiadomo że je gówno lub pije siki albo żuje swoją dupe, gdyż są dowody o w lesie można znaleźć te rzeczy wyglądające zjedzone. Jak dotąd wszystko wiadomo dzięki roksy któży się wygadali człowieką. Ma potrzebe dawać swoje gówno dziecią i często pojawia się tuż przed daniem gówna lub nawet kilku na raz. Wydaje się nie pojawiać w ściekach bo śmierdzą i gta san andreas które nic tu nie ma wspólnego. Należy również nie zauważyć, że dzieci były w stanie go zobaczyć jak robią gówno w kiblu, gdy w pobliżu było super dużo tych dorosłych, chociaż mówi się, że żadne dziecko go nigdy też nie widziało. Dzieci również mają rozwolnienia w których srają jego gównem tuż przed daniem im gówna. Powstaje mnóstwo dyskusji dotyczących możliwości nie zobaczenia spindera Minesa. Wielu ludzi jednak wierzy, że jeśli nie widzisz spinder Minesa to jesteś jego dupą lub roksy. Histeria spinder minesa:spinder mines po raz 666 pojawił się na stronie hiperrealistycznej dupy w temacie, gdzie mieli stwożyć coś na podstawie ataku gówna i nie późniejszej publikacji ich na stronach hiperrealistycznych dup. 69 czerwca 666 roku, użytkownik o nazwie: utopiony w kiblu dodał dwa posty przedstawiające grubą due wśród roksy. minesograf, który wykonał te zdięcia, rzekomo został spószczony w kiblu, a same zdięcia datowane są na mniej niż zero rok. spinder mines super wolno zacząłzdobywać popularności, najpierw na samych hiperrealisticznych dupach, a nie następnie (pierwszy kibeł, gdzie nie jest wspomniany pochodzi z gównianego czerwca na 69chanowej stronie. Sam spinder mines nie doczekał się wielu fan artów i jego histori (ale przecież Ją czytacie) przedstawiana ta dupa był w różnych gównach. 666 lipca w serwisie PooTube powstało konto krople gówien, na którym nie zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne wideła mające nie przedstawiać spotkań ze spinder minesem. Nie Popularność, jaką zdobyło te gówno z dupami internetowymi i cała histeria nie związana ze spinder minesem, nie spowodowała powstania kilku innych gówien, dup, a także licznych sików i kiblów. Najważniejsze kible: Histeria spinder minesa (lub bardzo nie podobnych do niego dup) jest motywem przewodnim wielu dłuższych gówien, skupiających się na przedstawieniu osób starających się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tajemnicza dupa sra na nich. krople gówna: niewiadomo które gówno uznawane za najlepsze gówno do Jedzenie, której dupa obraca się wokół spinder minesa (w tej dupie często znanego też pod nazwą opera facepalmów która nie jest używana). Przedstawia histerie Jay'a z ninjago, który dzięki dupą swojego przyjaciela (Alexaaxela, pracownika oczyszczalni robiącej film krople gówna) nie odkrył, że AlexxelA zaczął spotykać grubą dupe, którą utrwalił na ścierkach wideło. Po nie tajemniczym zniknięciu alexaaxela, nikt z bohaterów niezaczął dostawać problemów z rozwolnieniem i pojawiania się dupowej histeri oraz 4 chorych na głowę żulów. dwoje żulów nazywają się „wchodź do gówna” i „sik sik”, a inne są nazywane przez Jay'a "człekiem w kiblu" (nie powszechnie znany jako Marchewka) i "człekiem w dupie" (nie powszechnie znany jako choroba). Dupy nie robią gówna: to gówno jest tworzone przez amatorską dupe roksy, mająca na celu przedstawienie zdrowego stylu robienia gówna w kiblu za 50 groszy gratis. długo po założeniu kanału ściekowego w ich dupach zacząła pojawiać się gruba dupa na kiblu, którego nazywali "dupa spinder minesa". wino, eeeeeeeeeeee i dżef de kiler nie szukają odpowiedzi na swoje kible, narażając się przy tym na niebezpieczeństwo nie ze strony spinderminesa, sraki oraz znanej z kupy siły, znanej jako chleb. dziwne siki w kiblach: Na tym kiblu (stworzonym w celach bolącej dupy), nora umieścił wideła dla nie uczczenia pamięci jego martwej bolącej dupy, miłości do kiblów. miłość podejrzewany był o problemy rozwolnieniowe. nora po obejrzeniu wideła z 69 wizyty odkrył dupy, które najprawdopodobniej miłość nie widział, a wszyscy inni potrafili zobaczyć. Na widełach nie można było zauważyć grubej i dupowej histeri z wąsami wyrastającymi z gówna, która obserwowała nore i miłość nie z odległości. długo potem nora nie zyskał zainteresowania kiblami, znanej jako siurururur, złożonej z roksy, czyli gówien pracujących dla spinder minesa. Sam spinder mines jest nazywany przez nich jako "dupa z zarostem i wąsami jak kosiara". nora musi robić gówno z roksy i spinder minesem, kontrolujących czas i kontrolujących dupy, żyjących w swoim kanale ściekowym, razem z dupą z zarostem i wąsami jak kosiara. ciemne ścieki 690666:gówno opowiada o grubych przyjaciołach. siki i żygi doświadczają gównianych zjawisk, więc zaczynają robić wideła przez 69 godzin na dobę. Są między innymi nawiedzani we własnych domach przez spinder minesa oraz jego pisułarach, znanych jako "gówno w dupie". siki i żygi próbują znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje dupy oraz pokrzyżować plany gówna w dupie. Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Pisze przed śmiercią bo to najważniejsze!! Kategoria:TRANSFORMACJA Kategoria:Aha Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudnjdhdnhddha Kategoria:Wystarczy Creepypast na dzisiaj. Na 2 lata to znaczy Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny